Russia's Secret!
by redkittychan
Summary: America had been it for a while... and it just didn't make sense. Rating may change.


Random idea I had. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. My betas are swapped so I didn't run it by them before I posted ^__^;;

* * *

So America had been thinking about it for a while, since way back before even the World Wars, and the more he thought about it the less it made sense. Why the heck was Russia so _weird?_ Seriously, he always wears that weird scarf of his and those super heavy jackets even when it was like a billion degrees outside. He always acts to frickin' innocent and is smiling and he does that creepy laugh thing. Most people just wrote it off as him being freakin' psycho, but America wasn't so sure. Well he was psycho, the Cold War had taught him that, but that didn't seem to explain all of Russia's weird… quirks.

America sat at the conference table, not talking or even paying attention to the other nations to share his awesome ideas on their problems. Nope today he was staring at Russia, trying to figure out the weirdo nation (he wasn't making much progress and frankly it was creeping the other nations out how he just kept staring. So much so that England had stopped his talk on environmental responsibility or whatever).

Russia who had been doing a good job of ignoring the boisterous nation in favor of pretending to listen to England's halted speech, finally sighed. "What is it America?"

America jolted from his thoughts at his name and almost looked embarrassed at being caught for a second before he collected himself. "You don't make any sense!" he declared to the room.

The whole room did something that might have been a sweat drop, head desk, gapping fish face, or a combination of the three. Russia managed to keep his composer through the idiotic declaration, "Perhaps America's brain is just too small to comprehend, da?" Russia's sweet smile never faltered, though the corners of his lips twitched up slightly.

"Yeah right! I'm going to spend from now on figuring out why you're so weird!" America decided. He stood and slammed his palms on the table, "I'm gonna figure out whatever secret your hiding!"

Russia's smile might have become a little more strained, but it was unperceivable to any of the other nations. "Nyet," he said, standing from his own seat. "You will not." Russia then turned and left the half finished meeting.

America ran after the large nation, leaving the rest of the room wondering what the heck they thought they were doing. England resumed his talk and the other nations returned to paying attention to _important_ world affairs.

* * *

Russia was concerned as he briskly walked from the meeting room. America was after his secret? Normally he would not bother paying any mind to America's silly ramblings, but the threat of America finding out about _that_, was rather troubling. Not that he had any confidence in America's deduction skills, spying attempts made by the foolish nation had assured him that America's competence was very low, to be kind. But if by some stroke of luck America _did_ find out about _that_, well it would be very bad for him, da? America would end up telling all the nations, and that would cause him many problems.

Russia continued walking until he was outside the hotel they were staying at. He would have to hurry home and make sure _that_ was secure. Unfortunately the meeting was ongoing for another 4 days. After the last meeting he would have to take the first flight home, until then, well he will have to keep the American under control.

* * *

America had followed Russia once he left the meeting. He was currently hiding behind a light post as his target waited for the light to change to cross the street. Russia seemed distressed, probably worried about America's super awesomeness uncovering some embarrassing info about the weirdo nation.

A few upstanding citizens stared at the blond uneasily as he peaked behind the metal poll, holding binoculars up to his face. They quickly hurried by the strange foreigner.

Yeah Russia was totally sweating his awesomeness. America could tell by the way his smiled creepily at some small child in its stroller. Russia was diffidently hiding something and he, Alfred F. Jones, United States of America was going to find out what!


End file.
